Felix Reyes
"A man once told me that wisdom began in curiosity. He said 'Question the world around you!' Those words... Are the pinnacle of enlightenment that the Revolutionaries have shared with me, and I thank them." '- Felix' talking about his leader, Monkey D. Dragon is a Revolutionary, whom serves as a Field Commander for Revolutionary Leader Monkey D. Dragon. Infamously known for having a lot more enemies than allies, others as well as The Marines like to call him the Public's Enemy. His infamy even proceeds his own knowledge, as he's also known as the Bane of Princes, an epithet even he is unaware of why he is called. Felix is known to be the wielder of the devastatingly powerful Oxy Oxy no Mi, uniquely using his abilities given from the fruit to take down powerful enemies in the way of the Revolutionaries and his own goals. Lots of rumors fly about Felix, as he is an enigmatic guy whom grew infamy rather quickly and effectively. Certain rumors suspect about Felix's bounty, as it is unknown as of now, his father, whom was also a Revolutionary Field Commander but apparently went AWOL, his own family, whom also went missing and an unexpected rumor of Felix being able to utilize two Devil Fruit abilities. These rumors are all just speculations and none have been either confirmed nor explained. Appearance "Hmm? Oh yes, I guess I do look a little different now than before. Is it my hair? Height? Clothes? ....It's my... skin...?" '-Felix' talking about his different appearance and skin tone lightening after staying on a Snow Island during the Time-Skip He is a rather handsome young guy whom had a tanned skin tone, blood red eyes and silverish-white, short and spiky hair. He was usually seen wearing anything that has a white and black color scheme to it. His usual attire consisted of an ear ring chain that went from his upper ear to and through his ear lobe, a white shirt that had black designs on them and were strapped with chains and neck straps, an overall white jacket that had a bit of black in it, black fingerless gloves with a white metal brace on top of it that has a black insignia and wrapped his right arm with a long chain, black pants that have a bit of white designs within them and a long chain wrapped around his left leg that connects to his chain belt that he wears. His shoes were often white with black soles on the bottom of them. He'd change his clothes often, especially when training with his fellow Revolutionaries at a Base Camp. After the timeskip, Felix's skin tone had changed, such as how Nico Robin's skin tone had changed, from staying a large amount of time on a Snow Island within the New World. His collection of swords were added to and he had changed up his appearance entirely. Now, his usual attire consists of a short sleeved, white frilly shirt with a long and black trench coat over it that has an insignia on the back of it, two black gauntlet braces around his left and right arm, he would sometimes be seen with several swords that he's collected, a long black belt that has an X buckle, long black pants with a few white designs, white shoes with a few black designs on them and black soles and several headbands tied around his body, respectfully his head, left arm and around the top of his belt. Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Revolutionary